Reducing the area-specific on resistance Ron·A is of great importance in the further development of a multiplicity of semiconductor components, particular attention being given here in particular to the area of power semiconductor components and the so-called DMOS power transistors therein. In this case, one of the essential needs besides lowering the area-specific on resistance Ron·A is to simultaneously form a good breakdown or avalanche strength of the semiconductor component respectively produced.